La vie est un chapelet de petites misères
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Athos et Milady, quelque part entre la série de la BBC et le roman de Dumas. En fonction de mes envies, des thèmes des Nuits...
1. Juste une histoire d'amour

Cet OS a été écrit en une heure, dans le cadre de la 83° Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « **origine** ». Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits ou sur le Fof, jetez un œil sur mon profil ou demandez-moi !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont principalement à Dumas et un peu à la BBC, et la saison 3 n'existe pas.

* * *

 **Juste une histoire d'amour**

A l'origine, c'était juste une histoire d'amour. Et puis…

Il avait rencontré Anne… Comment, déjà ? Les débuts n'étaient pas clairs… Un jour, il était fiancé, son chemin tout tracé, gentilhomme de province, peut-être une ou deux chevauchées… Et puis, soudain, Anne était là. A ses côtés, avec un sourire ensorceleur, un rire en cascade, une intelligence vive, une répartie aiguisée, et des yeux, mon dieu… Ses yeux…

La rencontre, après tout, importait peu. C'était à peine un début, tout juste une circonstance. A l'origine, c'était une histoire d'amour. Avant tout.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle comme on tombe dans un puits. D'un seul coup, et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'était pas de son rang, pas tout à fait. Tout dans ses manières et sa vêture l'indiquait. Mais cela ne les avait pas arrêtés. Elle s'était donnée à lui, sans rien espérer sans doute… Ou plutôt, si. Bien sûr. Mais à l'époque…

A l'origine, c'était une histoire d'amour, et qu'importaient les ragots, les murmures derrière eux, la désapprobation de Thomas et les larmes de Catherine. Il avait cru les emportements d'Anne et ses promesses enfiévrées, il n'avait écouté que sa passion.

Il l'avait épousé, et l'histoire d'amour avait continué. Ils étaient heureux et amoureux, et le chemin était encore tout tracé. Un bonheur loin de la cour et des mécontents, des enfants, bientôt ? Vieillir ensemble, s'aimer toujours. Voilà ce qu'ils se promettaient entre deux gémissements, la nuit, dans cette chambre qui confirmait leur histoire, qui légitimait leur passion.

A l'origine, c'était juste une histoire d'amour. Et l'amour n'a pas sa place longtemps dans le monde.

Elle l'avait trahi, et Thomas l'avait découverte. Elle l'avait accusé, et elle l'avait tué. Alors, il l'avait condamnée, pendue à un arbre, et il était parti sans se retourner.

A l'origine, c'était juste une histoire d'amour. Et celle-ci l'avait jeté sur d'autres routes, à expier la mort de son frère et d'une femme dont le souvenir ne le quittait pas. L'alcool, parfois, arrivait à noyer son regard, mais jamais assez longtemps. L'amitié, heureusement, l'éloignait d'un acte qui l'aurait condamné à l'enfer, mais seulement parce que les fidèles Porthos et Aramis ignoraient tout de ses péchés. L'honneur, enfin, ou ce qu'il en restait, lui indiquait la seule sortie : mourir pour son roi, dès que possible.

Elle restait accrochée à son cou, cependant, comme elle restait accrochée à son âme. L'odeur des myosotis lui soulevait le cœur, et la médaille lui brûlait parfois la peau de la poitrine ou du cou. C'était préférable, cependant, à la brûlure dans son âme, chaque fois qu'il croyait apercevoir une boucle brune, une lèvre un peu trop rouge, une allure un peu trop rapide.

A l'origine, c'était juste une histoire d'amour, et elle refusait de le laisser en paix. Elle était en vie, elle était toujours sa femme, et elle travaillait pour un autre. Elle avait tenté de le tuer, elle aussi – et elle l'avait embrassé dans une ruelle sombre, et ce simple souvenir avait réveillé en lui un feu qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier et éteindre.

Alors, évidemment, elle s'était donnée au roi. Et il regardait sa femme faire des mines pour un autre. Et il devait la protéger. Et il entendait son rire en cascade, admirait ses yeux et sa répartie vive, tandis qu'un autre posait ses mains sur elle. Son roi, à qui il avait juré fidélité. Et qu'il trahissait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Anne.

Et Catherine, sans le vouloir, lui avait offert une réponse. Un espoir, peut-être, que l'histoire n'ait pas été que dans sa tête. La possibilité infime d'un chemin qui n'allait pas que vers la mort et la ruine.

A l'origine, c'était juste une histoire d'amour. Et aujourd'hui, c'était tellement plus que ça. Après les mensonges, l'orgueil et les trahisons, après les secrets et la violence… Après ce baiser qui l'avait laissé pantelant, plein d'un désir intact après toutes ces années.

Cela pouvait-il encore être une simple histoire d'amour ?

* * *

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir ? :D

Et je ne suis pas passée loin d'écrire la même histoire en me basant sur le roman de Dumas plutôt que sur la série de la BBC - mais les circonstances et la fin seraient différentes. Ce serait un autre OS, quoi... Qui sait, je ferai peut-être le pendant, un de ces jours.


	2. Vivre sans elle

Cet OS a écrit dans le cadre de la 85° Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Enfer ». Il a été écrit en une heure, et juste parce que je suis un peu maso, je me suis appliquée à l'écrire sous un format drabble, en deux fois 200 mots.

* * *

 **Vivre sans elle**

Elle était morte, et vivre sans elle était une douleur sourde. Un poids qui s'était installé sur ses épaules lorsque la corde s'était tendue, et qui n'avait fait que peser de plus en plus lourd avec ses pas qui s'éloignaient. De l'arbre. Du domaine. De la vie. Sans un regard en arrière. Parce que regarder en arrière, s'arrêter un seul instant, c'était prendre le risque de suffoquer.

Elle était morte, et il était condamné à vivre. L'enfer sur Terre, sa punition pour avoir tué sa femme. Et, peut-être, sa seule chance de salut éternel. Car échapper à l'enfer sur Terre, c'était se damner pour l'éternité. Et Athos voulait croire que son âme pouvait encore être sauvée. Sinon dans ce monde, du moins dans le suivant.

Elle était morte, et il errait pour les années qui restaient, tâchant parfois de respirer plus profondément, d'oublier la douleur dans l'alcool ou dans la violence. Une bonne bataille, ça vous fouettait le sang, ça obligeait à se concentrer complètement sur l'adversaire, et d'oublier les coups sourds de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Sans compter qu'à chaque bataille, à chaque combat, à chaque coup, il y avait l'espoir d'en finir enfin, et de quitter l'enfer.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Elle était en vie, et vivre sans elle était une douleur vive. Le rêve – cauchemar ? – qui l'avait vue renaître s'était transformé en une froide réalité, et le brouillard s'était épaissi autour d'Athos. Il avançait sans réfléchir, tentant de respirer, d'aspirer l'air et la vie malgré le poids qui pesait de plus en plus sur son âme.

Elle était en vie, et ce n'était qu'une autre version de l'enfer que de le savoir et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Elle l'avait embrassé, et dans un instant immobile, le monde avait cessé de bouger, plus rien n'avait compté. Rien d'autre que ses lèvres, son souffle, son corps contre le sien. Sa main sur sa poitrine. Un instant immobile. Puis la douleur s'était saisie de lui comme jamais auparavant.

Elle était en vie, et elle était inaccessible. Disparue, évaporée, ou dans les bras d'un autre. Inaccessible à son amour comme à sa vengeance. Et dans son cœur comme dans sa tête, la guerre faisait rage. Une guerre dont rien ne le délivrait, ni le vin ni le combat, ni l'amitié de ses frères d'armes. L'enfer était en lui et il n'y avait pas de salut.

Sauf en elle. Avec elle. Eternellement.

* * *

Voilàààààà ! C'était concept. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ?


	3. De cette lueur je ferai un incendie

Cette fic a été écrite pour la 97° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « **Coupable** », en une heure mais en décalé. Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits d'écriture ou sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Contrairement aux deux précédents, cet OS s'appuie davantage sur la version de Dumas que sur la série, concernant le passé de Milady. Ceci pour la raison que je trouve son background assez incompréhensible dans la série, et que je ne l'ai pas revue récemment. Néanmoins, je pense avoir rendu les deux versions compatibles – s'il y a des erreurs ou des incompatibilités, j'espère que vous me les pardonnerez.

* * *

 **De cette lueur je ferai un incendie**

Coupable. La sentence avait résonné, et avec elle s'était brisée la brève foi qu'Anne avait eue, un si court instant, en la divine providence.

Née dans la rue, elle avait appris à voler avant d'apprendre à parler, la faim toujours la poussant plus loin, guidée par un instinct de survie qui refusait de rendre les armes. Famélique et agile, elle savait se glisser entre les passants, fouiller les poches et les bourses sans faire bouger le tissu, et s'enfuir entre les jambes. De quartier en quartier et de pont en égouts, elle était tombée sur la bande de Charon, qui l'avait adoptée.

Entre deux paires de claque et des ordres qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours, elle avait continué à voler et à observer, finissant par apprendre. Voyant les regards des hommes tourner pour suivre les jupes et les jolies coiffures, elle avait pris l'habitude de leur faire les poches à la sortie des églises et des spectacles, là où les femmes sont les plus belles. Puis, voyant Meli rentrer avec de l'argent et être bien habillée, elle avait voulu essayer à son tour.

Alors elle avait volé des beaux vêtements, mais sa mine avait entraîné des rires. Meli avait soupiré et l'avait plongée dans un bac d'eau gelée, tiré sur ses cheveux, et elle avait pleuré – mais après tout ça enfin, les rires avaient cessé. Les lèvres rouges et la chemise ouverte sur sa poitrine plate, elle avait pour la première fois gagné de l'argent des mains pressantes d'un homme ivre.

Cette nuit-là, Charon avait pris sa part avec un sourire plus large que d'habitude, et l'avait gratifiée d'une caresse dans les cheveux qui pouvait passer pour affectueuse. Alors elle avait tu la douleur et avait continué à accompagner Meli à la sortie des tavernes. Et quand vraiment ils étaient trop agressifs ou grossiers, elle mordait. Généralement, ils aimaient ça, même s'ils lui retournaient une gifle. Et la douleur se mêlait à la joie sauvage de les avoir surpris, et d'avoir partagé le mal.

Quand elle avait commencé à saigner régulièrement, Meli lui avait indiqué comment éviter de tomber enceinte, et les jours où elle était indisposée, elle était revenue au vol. Qu'importe son état, Charon voulait sa part – et elle avait un certain plaisir à voler celles et ceux qui la regardaient de travers. Mais les meilleures précautions du monde ne sont pas infaillibles, et l'accident était arrivé. Meli lui avait donné une tisane à boire, Charon un avertissement, et après une nuit et un jour à trembler et à vomir, elle s'était enfuie.

C'est presque par hasard qu'elle était arrivée au couvent. Pour elle, la religion n'était qu'une occasion de faire les poches. Mais ces femmes l'avaient recueillie, soignée, nourrie. Petit à petit, elle s'était adaptée à leur rythme et à leur silence, elle avait écouté les prières et les chants en latin. Elle avait même appris à lire, et avait revêtu un nouvel habit avec ce qui ressemblait à de la sérénité.

A l'arrière de son esprit, cependant, flottait un sentiment d'angoisse, comme si son instinct voulait la prévenir d'un drame à venir. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Le jeune prêtre était jeune et beau et curieux, elle était une jolie fille habituée à user de son corps. Elle l'avait séduit ou il s'était laissé faire, et ils s'étaient enfuis en volant des objets – pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, avait-elle dit, et il l'avait crue. Parce que pourquoi aurait-elle menti ?

Rattrapés, emprisonnés, jugés. Coupables. Coupable, Anne, de dévergondage et vol. Les bonnes sœurs s'étaient détournées, l'amant n'avait pas pris sa défense, et elle était restée seule, la bouche tordue et les yeux impérieux, face aux juges qui prononçaient le jugement sans une once d'émotion, le regard plein de mépris.

Elle avait eu envie de crier, de hurler sa rage et sa haine, de pleurer les années de faim et de peur et de froid, les mauvais traitements et la cruauté du monde. Mais les mots lui manquaient, et elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils l'avaient jugée sans entendre son histoire, et sa seule vengeance serait de survivre et de continuer à les braver.

Puisque les hommes ne savaient la regarder qu'avec envie ou mépris, elle se servit de ses charmes pour séduire son geôlier et, abandonnant le prêtre à son triste sort, s'enfuit vers l'est, tournant le dos à Béthune comme à Paris. L'enfant des rues sans nom, la petite Anne nommée par les bonnes sœurs, elles n'existaient plus. Elle serait une autre, et elle aurait survécu.

Anne de Breuil n'était coupable de rien, une jeune innocente dont le seul crime fut de séduire le seigneur des lieux. Que lui l'ait séduite, qu'elle ait succombé à ses yeux doux et ses lèvres tendres, personne n'en parlait : elle était son inférieure et il l'épousait en rejetant sa fiancée de toujours, elle était donc coupable. Une traînée prête à tout accepter, et en tentant de la forcer, Thomas n'avait fait qu'illustrer ce que même Lui pensait. Puisqu'il avait préféré son frère à elle, ignoré sa parole et son histoire, pour la renvoyer à un seul mot. Coupable.

Coupable toujours. De sa naissance et de ses rêves, de ses crimes et ceux des autres. Et, la vengeance plein le cœur, elle était partie encore, vers l'Angleterre d'abord, où elle avait tué son premier homme. Avec une satisfaction qui ne s'éteignit plus et la ramena vers la France, vers Paris, vers Athos et Charon. Vers les hommes qui l'avait déclarée coupable et s'étaient détournés d'elle.

* * *

Ahem. Bref. Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si vous êtes traumatisé, vous pouvez blâmer **Ahe**. C'est son thème, qui était destiné à ce perso, et c'est aussi elle qui m'a poussée à écrire cet OS.


	4. Confiteor

Cette fic a été écrite pour la 105° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « **Faute** », en une heure mais en décalé. Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits d'écriture ou sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Tout est de la faute d'Océ ! Et d'Ahe ! Ce sont elles qui ont réclamé !

* * *

 **Confiteor**

 _Je confesse à Dieu tout puissant._

Après l'acte, l'acte horrible, colérique, démesuré sans doute… il avait marché sans but, erré, le cœur en lambeaux et la tête en feu. Ne sachant où il allait, il avait vu apparaître la chapelle comme un signe du ciel. Il était entré et s'était abimé devant la croix, le souffle enfiévré, et s'était frappé la poitrine à de nombreuses reprises.

Les mots avaient fini par se frayer un chemin dans son esprit perdu. Ils étaient arrivés sur ses lèvres et il les avait prononcés comme tant de fois auparavant, d'abord sans y penser. Je confesse à Dieu. Je remets ma faute entre ses mains, mes erreurs et mes colères, et il me pardonnera. Oh, pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Il pria plus fort encore, mettant dans chaque mot une supplication, une ardeur, une intention que jamais il n'avait ressenti. Ces mots de l'habitude prenaient soudain une signification majeure.

A chaque nouveau battement, il revoyait l'enchaînement terrible. La robe déchirée. La fleur de lys. Le masque qui tombe. Le grand chêne et la corde. La chaussure qui tombe. La robe déchirée. La fleur de lys. Les cheveux noirs défaits. Le grand chêne et les larmes. La chaussure…

Quand il sortit de la chapelle, le cœur était calme et l'esprit clair, la décision prise.

 _Je reconnais devant mes frères_

 _que j'ai péché,_

 _en pensée, en parole, par action et par omission._

 _Oui, j'ai vraiment péché._

Il était monté sur son cheval et avait pris la direction de Paris, sans un regard en arrière. Il avait changé de nom et il était entré aux mousquetaires. Il fallait expier, et s'il devait tuer à nouveau, ce serait pour son roi. Pour racheter sa faute.

Il avait noyé dans l'alcool et la violence les souvenirs qui trop souvent venaient le hanter, la fleur bleue accrochée aux boucles brunes, la robe blanche froissée, le regard clair… Et le grand chêne. Dans l'amitié de ses frères, il avait trouvé pour un temps comme un répit.

Il continuait d'entrer dans les églises et de brûler des cierges, récitant la vieille prière qui, seule, définissait désormais son rapport au Créateur.

Il avait même avoué, reconnu sa faute devant ses frères, demandant leurs prières, leur pardon et leur absolution. Si eux pouvaient l'accorder, sans doute Dieu le pourrait-il aussi ? Il avait aimé une femme, et elle l'avait trahi. Alors il l'avait punie, comme l'autorisait la loi et la Bible. Alors pourquoi continuait-il d'errer dans les rues et de voir son ombre dans chaque encoignure, dans chaque passage sombre, dans chaque mouvement de chevelure ?

 _C'est pourquoi je supplie la Vierge Marie,_

 _les anges et tous les saints,_

 _et vous aussi mes frères,_

 _de prier pour moi le Seigneur notre Dieu._

Elle était réapparue, vivante, et il n'avait pas pu être soulagé. Pas pu se réjouir d'apprendre que son âme était sauvée et qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. Elle était là, elle était belle, elle était vivante et mortifère. Damnée.

Comme lui.

Peut-être sait-on qu'on a brisé une loi de Dieu quand on ne peut pas réparer.

* * *

Alors... Plusieurs remarques...

D'abord, je sais, à l'époque d'Athos, les prières étaient récités en latin et non en français. Mais on a qu'à dire que c'est plus compréhensible comme ça. Le titre est d'ailleurs le nom latin de cette prière.

Ensuite, outre mes remerciements à Océ et Ahe... J'en dois aussi à la série _The Newsroom_ , qui outre ses nombreuses qualités intrinsèques, m'a également donné la phrase qui a lancé cette OS. Un cookie si vous la trouvez, parce que franchement c'est pas évident (d'autant que la traduction est de moi, à la sauvage).

Enfin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit souvenir de votre passage, c'est toujours chouette. ;)

Et bonne année !


End file.
